


His Choice

by Clown



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clown/pseuds/Clown
Summary: What was Lothric and Lorian's relationship before they decided to share the curse?





	His Choice

Ever since his birth, Prince Lothric had been sickly and frail, but from time to time he went through periods where his condition grew worse. It was during these times that Lothric was completely bedridden and left alone in the large and empty halls of Lothric Castle, with nothing but books and candles to keep him company. Except this was not exactly true.

  
Lothric lay languidly on his large, extravagant bed; thick blankets on top of him. He stared with glazed eyes at a single candle sitting in its sconce on his bed side table. Just behind his subject was a window covered by heavy curtains, the light from outside barely peering into the otherwise dark and gloomy room. A constant silence hovered over the room. It was the type of silence that caused people to go mad, and yet Lothric allowed it to continue; unmoving and uncaring. It was the door to his room that broke the silence, the sound of the knob being turned and the creak of heavy wood as it was pushed open. Behind the door came streams of sunlight, being slightly obscured by the figure that had opened the door.

  
Lothric blinked his eyes and looked towards his bedroom door, to meet the sight of the intruder. The figure was familiar, unmistakable, because he always came during Lothric’s sick periods. It was Lorian, his elder brother, standing tall and robust in his noble clothes made of the finest fabrics in vibrant blues. A sigh passed Lothric’s lips and his gaze returned to the candle as Lorian stepped into the room. The door closed behind him, and with it the sunlight was extinguished from the room. Lorian’s footsteps seemed loud in the otherwise silent room as he approached Lothric’s bed.  
“Why are you here?” Lothric asked, not bothering to look up at his older brother.

“To check up on you,” He replied

Lorian reached down to move his arms around Lothric’s chest. Lothric let out an annoyed grunt as Lorian pulled him up into a sitting position, but he was hardly in any condition to fight against his brother. Lothric smacked Lorian’s hands away once he was sitting up in his bed. A frown now firmly on Lothric’s face, he glared in annoyance at Lorian. Lorian returned only a soft, although rather neutral expression.  
“I’m fine. I don’t need you checking up on me,” Prince Lothric said coldly

“I know,” Lorian replied as he took a seat on the bed.

With that response, Lothric felt a rage fire up in him. He did not want Lorian here, and yet he always pushed himself in.  
“If you’re going to keep bothering me like this, then you can at least act like a servant and actually do something useful for me,” Lothric spat out, a smug look coming onto his face when Lorian let out a sigh.

  
“What? Am I being too harsh for you? Well you’d do well to get used to it. Afterall, I was the one deemed a Lord of Cinder. I am to be given everything I desire as it is only through my sacrifice everyone gets to go on. It will be me that our people will worship and cherish, and never you my dear brother. No matter what you do, or accomplish, it will never measure up to my sacrifice. How does that make you feel? To know that you can never achieve what I shall?”  
Lothric spoke with venom, watching Lorian’s face closely as he did, looking for any change in expression.

  
However, Lorian did not react the way Lothric had hoped. Lorian looked over at Lothric, a solemn look on his face, but instead of speaking he reached out a hand to caress the back of Lothric’s head. He pulled him in close, pulling Lothric’s face against his chest.  
“It’s alright Lothric..” Lorian whispered before kissing the top of Lothric’s head.

Lothric went tense as Lorian pulled him in. He sat there, his eyes open and wide as Lorian continued to hold him like this. The anger he had felt had dissipated so suddenly, and Lothric was not sure how he felt until he felt tears welling up in his eyes. The frustrated sorrow came up to the surface violently and before he could stop it Lothric let out a choked sob. Lorian’s other arm moved around Lothric when he heard the sob, and held him firmly to him as Lothric’s body began to tremble.

  
“W-why don’t you hate me?” Lothric demanded. “You should hate me! I hate you! Of course they picked me to be a Lord of Cinder, look at me a pathetic creature! I did not want this damned title!” Towards the end he was having a hard time getting all his words out.  
Lorian’s hand slipped around to Lothric’s cheek, a couple of his fingers slipping under his chin, and leaned Lothric’s head back to look up at him. Lothric’s eyes had already begun to go red from his crying and he had a difficult time keeping eye contact while crying, out of embarrassment.  
“I could never hate you. You’re the most important thing in my life.”

“You are a fool.” Lothric spoke in a bitter tone, his voice still quivering from his sobbing.

“It is okay to be scared.”

“Shut up..”

“I’m scared too.”

“Shut up!” Lothric yelled, his voice cracking.

Lothric had looked away from Lorian, his eyes welling with tears once more. Lorian’s hand smoothed over Lothric’s cheek and gently brought his face back to face him. Before Lothric could try to protest the closeness, Lorian moved in to kiss Lothric. The young prince held his breath fast, and his cheeks darkened noticeably because of his pale skin. As Lorian held the kiss, Lothric closed his eyes tightly and held fast to his older brother. When Lorian finally pulled back, Lothric was left out of breathe. He stared up at Lorian with glazed eyes before pulling him back down into the kiss.

  
Lothric wrapped his arms around Lorian as they kissed. He took in quick little gasps whenever they took a moment to separate from the kiss. His cheeks flushed to a healthy pink as Lorian’s closeness warmed him. Lothric squirmed under Lorian as they kissed, and let out a soft whine when Lorian pulled back. Lorian began to kiss at Lothric’s jaw, and then down to his neck, causing Lothric to shudder, a heated huff coming from him.  
“Lorian, be gentle,” Lothric spoke in a heavy tone.

“I would never hurt you,” Lorian replied

“I know.”

Lorian took in his hand the front of Lothric’s robe, but stopped when he felt him hold his breath. He looked up to Lothric, looking for either permission or denial for his actions. Lothric let out a sigh when he met eyes with Lorian.  
“My illnesses have not been kind to my body. It is not beautiful like it may have been.”

Lorian leaned in to give Lothric a kiss, feeling him quickly pushing into it. As they kissed he pulled Lothric’s robes open, revealing the pale and fragile body under it. Lorian ran a hand over Lothric’s skin, feeling how cold he was. He could feel Lothric relaxing under his hand, and this reassured him that Lothric was alright with this too. He moved back to bury his face in Lothric’s neck. Lorian’s kisses always stayed delicate against Lothric’s skin, taking care as to not bruise his weak skin.

  
Under Lorian, Lothric’s breath was coming out heavy and ragged. His eyes half open, and staring towards the ceiling as he grew desperate to be touched more. As if Lorian read his mind, he pulled from Lothric’s neck to kiss further down from his clavicle to his chest, and finally mouthing his nipple, causing Lothric’s chest to push up against his touch. One of Lothric’s hands moved up to Lorian’s head, his fingers running into his hair. He had opened his eyes and looked down at Lorian, watching him making his stomach knot up in a way that made him feel sick with desire.

  
Lorian’s hand ran down Lothric’s side, over his hip, and down his thigh, pulling his leg up a little so that he could nestle himself between Lothric’s legs. Lothric felt himself trembling with a desire he had known but never experienced, and could not keep himself still. Lorian kissed just under Lothric’s breast, before pulling himself down further. Lothric watched as Lorian’s long hair dragged across his skin, covering everything Lorian was doing. It made the suspense heightened, and he could hardly help the little jolts his body gave every time Lorian’s lips touched his skin.

  
With a tender eagerness, Lorian took Lothric’s dick into his mouth, causing the younger prince to let out a hoarse moan. He pushed himself against the bed, the blankets and pillows around him bulge up around him. Lorian pushed his hair back, out of his face, as he performed, so that he could watched Lothric. Reaching up a hand, Lorian took Lothric’s hand in his own and grasped it firmly, their fingers intertwined. Lothric’s frail, soft body writhed under him, until it gave out as he came with a moan louder than he perhaps knew he could make.

Lorian could not help but give Lothric’s skin gentle kisses, even after he had finished. He seemed so ready to continue pouring affections onto Lorthric, without asking a thing in return. When moved back up to give Lothric a kiss, he pulled his robe closed again.  
“What about you?” Lothric asked, mildly out of breath.

“I do not need anything,” Lorian replied in a soft voice.

Lothric stared up at Lorian, all at once confused and in adoration of him. When Lorian seemed to be getting up, Lothric grabbed at the sleeve of his doublet.  
“Please don’t go..” He pleaded, causing Lorian’s expression to soften.

Lorian nodded and did as Lothric wanted, and layed down next to him. Lothric wrapped his arms around Lorian’s and lay there with his forehead leaning against Lorian’s shoulder. Silence fell over the room as the two lay there peacefully.

  
“Lorian...do they give you trouble when you come to see me?” Lothric asked, his voice almost a whisper.

  
“No,” Lorian said after a moment of thought.

“You are a terrible liar,” Lothric said with a sigh. “I figured they did...they don’t want you to get close to me you know. They want you to think of my death as they do, a necessary sacrifice. You are the only one that visits me you know...even mother has long detached herself from me.”

“I would never think of your death as a necessity,” Lorian said, his tone turning defensive, the first strong emotion he had shown.

“Yes you will. Because you have to.” Lothric answered, and a tense silence came over the room.  
Lothric’s heart hurt, because he truly believed those around him would never mourn him. This was the thing he’d been born to do. Linking the fire was an honor only to those who did not have to do it. For Lothric, it was a nightmare he drew closer to with each passing day, and with his failing health there was no escape unless he wished to end his own life. But he was afraid of death, by his own hand or by the fires.

  
“I will never. Even if they demand I do.” Lorian brought Lothric back to the present with his words. He looked up at him, confused as if he had misheard.  
“If I lost you...I would mourn you until the day I ceased to be. I would suffer, and be tormented by my constant sorrow. Even my dreams would be of no relief as I would see nothing but you in them. The loss of you would cause me to fall into madness.”  
Lothric watched Lorian with wide eyes filled with anguish as he made his confession. His expression scrunched up, but before he could start weeping, he hid his face against the sleeve of Lorian’s doublet.

  
“Please Lorian...lets run away. Take me away from all of this.”

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I got awhile back about these two. They are definitely my favorite bosses of Dark Souls III, and after reading some really amazing fan theories about what being a Lord of Cinder really means I got obsessed with the idea of the role being a pointless sacrifice.  
> Also I've always been super interested in the idea of the lives these beings live outside of the game. What is their normalcy, etc.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Sorry for any editing mistakes :V


End file.
